Computer games are a widely popular form of entertainment. A genre of abstract game that has been found to be enjoyable by many is the block-based game. A popular game in this category is “TETRIS”, originally created by Alexey Pazhitnov but having been implemented in many subsequent variations. In “TETRIS”, a player must maneuver (translate and rotate) varied and odd-shaped falling blocks such that the blocks form complete rows in the playing grid. When the player makes a complete row, the blocks of that row are deleted and points are awarded.
Another example of an abstract block-based game, is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0043075 entitled “COMPUTER GAME WITH MATCHABLE BLOCKS”. A playing grid includes cells for holding objects of different types, and a cursor that when moved exchanges positions in the grid with an adjacent object. The cursor is prevented from leaving the bounds of the grid. Horizontally or vertically lined-up matchable objects of the same type are deleted. Objects are moved in the grid to cells adjacent to and below unless occupied by other objects. A new row of objects is created below the bottommost row of the playing grid, and shifted up into the grid displacing other objects in the grid up. In an expert mode, falling objects are created at the top of the grid, and objects can be transformed into other objects. In a multiplayer mode, objects can be exchanged and deleted from two playing grids depending on player performance.
The relatively simple characteristic of block-based games coupled with their wide appeal makes games of this genre well suited for mass produced portable consumer devices such as a mobile phones and PDAs. Given the small and somewhat cramped input means of such portable devices and the wide variety of people who use them, it is a significant challenge to develop an exciting and stimulating block-based game.